Buffys hogwarts
by topsee
Summary: final updated! sorry it took so long.buffy landed in hogwarts at the end of season 5. whats in store, what dont we know about Buffys parents lives.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note; post season 5.

Buffy didn't land in heaven but rather Hogwarts. Her Mother Joyce Summers had left that world Buffy was only years old.

What Buffy had over the years forgotten was who her father really was, not hank summers and her mother's maiden name was Black. Joyce until she died had been teaching Buffy wand magic and so had Giles. As it turns out Giles had also gone to Hogwarts much like her mother. Giles had also been teaching her Wicca magic.

(Even though Buffy knew how to use magic she didn't in slaying and that was what made Giles Proud.)

**Chapter 1.**

Dumbledore had finished his annual speech and the food appeared at the tables. Hogwarts students were eating and talking amongst them self's.

What no one noticed at first was that a portal had started to form. It was when a new first year asked pointing at the ceiling "can some one tell me what that thing up there is." He had no idea that it was in the process of destroying the world.

Dumbledore was shocked but covered this quickly and the teachers told all the students to get to the sides of the hall. What it looked like to them was a huge blue white and purple mystical energy form. The teachers weren't sure what to do but when professor Dumbledore saw what appeared to be a young women he held out his wand waiting to see what would happen. So sooner had his wand out than the young woman had fallen out of the portal and landed on the ground.

The young woman was pale and looked weak, she had blond hair and was from the eye could see rather small. The blond woman was wearing muggle clothing so this confused Albus, however what baffled even more was how she should of acquired the injuries. Once she was through the portal had closed so Dumbledore told ever one to go to their common rooms.

With the help of Professor McGonagall the young woman was brought to see Poppy.

Although as she was placed on the bed she woke up. And looked around her self and the people staring at her.

**Buffy POV:**

Ok, lets take a look, great their wearing robes I have to be in a Wizards place. At least they wont find it weird if I heal my self, she didn't like being stared at so thought best to speak. But before she did she got a sudden wave of forgotten memories and what her last name should be,

"Hey, so not to be rude but seeing as I didn't lands in a Hell dementions want to tell me were I am." I smiled and tried to act innocent, but why did I have to mention Hell. Not good.

"May I ask what your name is first and how exactly you got here miss" the old man was nice didn't pressure me for information. So I though hey why not.

"Buffy Black, sorry thought I already said," I did my best innocent look not sure how well it worked because the second I said the name I was stared at in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy couldn't think what to make of everyone staring at her,

The word 'creepy' comes to mind. Although she could see why. The last time she was in the wizarding world was when she was 5. even due to this she wouldn't mind people speaking instead of the constant staring.

What Buffy didn't know was everyone thought she dead. Joyce had made it look like they had died so no one would find them.

The silence was finally broken by Professor Dumbledore.

'dear, I do not wish to seem rude but Buffy Black was killed as a child. Are you trying to say what we classed as death eater work was not? Dumbledore was frazzled. He wasn't sure what to think if this child, no young woman was who she said she was then there was something very wrong. Why and who would have made everyone think she and her family minus her father were dead.

'Well yeah, but right now I am stumped as to wonder who you are and why I am not dead, but you can only one so, who are you?' a curious Buffy asked.

My name id Albus Dumbledore, this Minerva McGonagall and this Madam Pomfry, Poppy. I am headmaster at Hogwarts the school, which landed in. I am sorry to ask again but 'how' did you land here'

'Simple, just jumped in a wave of energy portal thing, no big. But right now I have injures that need to heal. They'll do that by them selves no magic needed just rest so since am in a can I sleep?' The tone in Buffy's voice was hopeful but tired.

'Of course you may sleep; we speak more when you feel better. We'll leave you now.' With these parting words the three of them left Buffy to sleep while they had a very overlay busy mind thinking of this evening.

**DUMBLEDORE POV.**

I just don't quite understand it, yes she looks just like Joyce but I still don't understand. She speaks and sounds like her but she there was something behind the young woman's eyes. She seemed tired not from her injures but she seems like her life had made her older but how she seemed was act. The only problem was I don't know what her life was like.

Wait what did she mean? her wounds would heal on their own. That doesn't really make sense. No mystical creature can even do that. She had very high quantities of power flowing from her, however it wasn't all wizard power, and I just can't place it. It may not be a good thing thou. Both her parents were in slytherin. If I am right her power is much, much greater than my own. She could do a lot with that power and her fathers past record does not give me much hope. I will have to see.

_These thought were thought while pacing his chambers. A worried look upon his face._

One can only hope that she is not like her father and takes after her Uncle.


	3. Chapter 3

Authers note

Buffy's mother was Joyce Black.

Her Uncle is Sirius Black.

And I am not saying who her father is just yet. Sorry for the confusion


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

It was about noon that Buffy had woken up and was dressed. She could feel that most of her wounds were fine just that she was a little weak._Must have been that damn portal_, Buffy thought as she stood up and swayed as Professor Dumbledore came in as well as the nurse person cam over.

'Ah, Miss Black I see you are awake. How are you feeling?' Dumbledore was puzzled by this girl and that was making his twinkle he was looking forward to finding out about her.

'I am good, wounds all gone but just a little weak, so I know this isn't a social call, so what would you like to ask, I have currently nothing but time but that may change.' Dumbledore was curious and confused about her statement but decided to leave it for the moment.

'Well, dear sadly you are correct, I would like to talk to you but first before I go into how you got here, I would like to ask something how is you mother, it is Joyce Black I assume, I am sure her brother would be happy to no that she is well, I don't believe Sirius had heard from her since she disappeared, for we all believed you to be dead.' Dumbledore couldn't wait to hear about Joyce she may have been in Slytherin but she was very much Sirius. She was a joy to have in the school. However when he noticed the darkness enter Buffy's eyes he sensed something was not quite right.

'My Mother is dead Professor, she died from a disease that the doctors had told us was gone, however when I came one home afternoon to find her lying on the couch unmoving you can understand why I do like muggle doctors or when I have no wish to speak of my family. Now I don't want to seem rude but can we _please_ not talk about my family as I still miss her.'

Dumbledore could see the pain and desperate plea in her eyes so he continued no further. He could help but be slightly taken back though the darkness that seemed to flow through talking about her family it was defiantly unsettling.

'I am very sorry, but I will accept your wishes. So would you like to tell me how you managed to come through a portal for the other night you said you did which we saw but we have no clue as to way?'

'simply really there was a hell goddess named Glory and she need a key to open the portal thing she managed to the key and start the ritual to open all dementions and basically it would destroy earth but as the key had been made into human form by the Order of Dagon it was made from me and sent to me in the form of a sister with fake memories and stuff so I would protect with my life. It cam down to a choice I jump in the portal or dawn, my sister, she may not have been my real sister but It still felt like it so I jump and ended up here. Gotta say lot better than hell.' Buffy looked around and smiled then almost laughed and the shocked expression on the Professor and Poppy that had been listening, Of course she managed to hold back but it was amusing all the same.


End file.
